Sorciere Gakuen
by Kiriko Alicia
Summary: Rin Kagamine yang pintar dalam hal sihir. Len Kagirine yang bodoh dalam hal sihir. Tapi mereka memiliki satu kesamaan: Membuat para guru angkat tangan/Collab fict with Airi Shirayuki/mind to RnR? X3
1. Chapter 1

**-Sorciere Gakuen-**

***Ch 1***

**Story by: Kiriko Alicia and Airi Shirayuki**

**Vocaloid belongs to Crypton Media and Yamaha Corp**

**Rating: T**

**Pairing (Main): Kagamine Rin X Kagamine Len**

**Genre: Humor, Romance, Fantasy.**

**Warning: Cerita gaje, alur lambat/ngebut, typo dimana-mana, dan cerita ini dapat mengakibatkan berbagai macam reaksi terhadap para pembacanya (Menangis terharu, tertawa ngakak, kesel-kesel sendiri karena pairing lainnya tidak sesuai harapan, dll), all in Normal PoV.**

**Summary: Rin Kagamine yang pintar dalam hal sihir. Len Kagirine yang bodoh dalam hal sihir. Tapi mereka memiliki satu kesamaan: Membuat para guru angkat tangan.**

Percayakah kalian? Ketika kubilang kalau sebenarnya, dunia parallel, dunia yang terletak dibalik bumi dan berada di dimensi lain itu nyata, akankah kau akan percaya?

Mungkin saja tidak, bukan? Namun, di cerita ini, dunia itu nyata. Dunia tempat tinggal para penyihir yang penuh akan fantasi dan imajinasi. Disana, kau dapat bertemu dengan griffin, unicorn, Pegasus, serta berbagai macam makhluk fantasi lainnya.

Dunia itu merupakan dunia yang luas. Latar cerita ini terletak di suatu negeri di dalam dunia itu yang bernama Kumo.

Negeri itu dinamakan seperti itu, karena negeri itu memang terketak di atas awan. Mungkin kalian berpikir di negeri itu, lantainya terbuat dari kapas ataupun perabotannya sangat megah.

Namun kalian salah besar. Negeri itu hanya sebuah negeri biasa, tidak ada hal yang lainnya. Rumah-rumah penduduk ataupun apapun itu sangat mirip dengan keadaan di Bumi. Walaupun terdapat beberapa hal yang lain di sana.

Contohnya, karena itu dunia sihir, banyak atau bisa dibilang hampir semua orang yang tinggal disana adalah penyihir. Sedangkan sisanya adalah para _'black witch'_. _Black witch_ adalah penyihir-penyihir hitam, dalam artian: Para penyihir jahat.

Jadi, walaupun kalian tinggal di dunia sihir, dunia itu tidak sepenuhnya aman dan tentram.

Di dalam negeri Kumo, terdapat sebuah pulau bernama Hikari. Pulau itu dinamakan Hikari karena konon, dulu sang dewi cahaya, Mayu, pernah hidup disana. Di dalam pulau Hikari, terdapat sebuah area yang dinamakan 'Nijiiro Hana' atau yang berarti 'Rainbow-Colored Flower'. Disanalah, terdapat sebuah desa kecil bernama Niji.

Desa Niji adalah desa yang kecil. Di desa itu, hanya terdapat satu sekolah. Sekolah itu bernama Sorciere Gakuen. Di sekolah itu, para penyihir muda diasah dan ditingkatkan kemampuannya. Seperti seorang anak laki-laki berambut honeyblonde yang kita ketahui bernama Kagirine Len.

"Huuuhhh! Lagi-lagi salah lagi!" Ucapnya kesal saat sihir yang dikeluarkannya tidak sesuai dengan sihir yang seharusnya dilakukannya.

"Makanya, sudah dibilang tadi salah, ngak nurut, eh… Malah ngotot!" Ejek gadis yang berpenampilan mirip dengannya. Gadis itu bernama Kagamine Rin, teman masa kecil Len. Memang sih, sebelum Len menggunakan sihir suara itu, Rin sudah mengingatkannya kalau mantranya salah. Tapi karena ngotot, beginilah hasilnya…

Guru pengajar sihir, Miki sensei sudah terkapar di lantai akibat mantra salah yang dibuat Len. Yang seharusnya melantunkan lagu indah, malah berakhir menjadi suara ultrasonik yang membuat sang guru terkapar.

Poor you, Miki.

"Hah… Len, ini sudah ketiga kalinya dalam minggu ini kau membuat para guru sekarat. Jangan menambah korban lagi!" Celutuk Rin sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepala frustasi. Dengan sekarat yang dimaksud Rin, adalah pingsan, trauma, atau yang lebih buruk masuk Rumah Sakit Jiwa saking setressnya menghadapi ulah seorang Len Kagirine.

"Bagaimana denganmu? Berapa banyak guru yang sudah kau buat jantungan hah?" Sindir Len. Rin langsung mematung di tempatnya.

Yah, sebenarnya Rin tidak jauh berbeda dengan Len. Ia sudah membuat beberapa guru jantungan. Tidak, itu bukan karena Rin bodoh. Hanya saja, karena terlalu pintar, sampai-sampai para guru angkat tangan. Bahkan kepala sekolah pun angkat tangan.

Itu dikarenakan Rin memiliki seorang kakak bernama Kagamine Rinto. Rinto senang sekali mengajari Rin hal-hal baru. Dan daya serap Rin sangat hebat, karenanya, ia dengan mudah menyerap semua informasi tersebut dan sangat cepat mempelajarinya. Dan masalahnya, Rinto kini adalah seorang mahasiswa di universitas sihir.

Mungkin karena itu Rin bisa menggunakan sihir-sihir tingkat tinggi. Mereka juga mengakui kalau sihir Rin kini sudah berada di tingkat yang sama dengan Universitas. Padahal ia baru SMP kelas 3!

"Setidaknya mereka jantungan karena sihirku yang luar biasa! Bukan karena stress ngajarin murid yang ngak bisa bisa!" Ucap Rin sambil tersenyum mengejek Len. Sebelum Len sempat membalas, seseorang sudah berbicara duluan.

"Rin, Len, kalian dipanggil kepala sekolah," Ucap seorang gadis berambut ungu yang diketahui bernama Yuzuki Yukari.

Yuzuki Yukari, teman masa kecil Rin selain Len. Ia adalah gadis yang mempunyai tingkat kesabaran yang sangat tinggi. Ia juga termasuk murid yang pintar disana, walaupun jauh lebih pintar Rin. Ia gadis yang sangat suka dengan kelinci. Dan ia takkan pernah memaafkan seseorang yang menjelek-jelekkan kelinci.

"Baik!" Jawab Rin dan Len bersamaan. Lalu mereka segera berlari menuju ruangan kepala sekolah yang berada di dalam gedung sekolah. Ah, Alice lupa bilang, mereka tadi sedang berlatih sihir di halaman sekolah.

TOK TOK TOK

Len mengetuk pintu kayu itu perlahan. Karena Rin dan Len sudah biasa dipanggil oleh kepala sekolah, mereka tidak terlalu takut lagi. Paling-paling masalah guru yang pingsan atau sekarat akibat ulah kedua sejoli ini.

"Masuk," Ucap sebuah suara dari dalam.

"Kami permisi…," Ucap Rin dan Len bersamaan. Ruangan kepala sekolah sangat rapi.

Dindingnya di cat berwarna biru muda langit dan lantainya terbuat dari keramik. Disana Juga terdapat sebuah lemari besar yang terbuat dari kayu yang penuh dengan buku-buku tebal dan dua buah sofa kecil yang empuk karena terbuat dari awan, serta satu lagu sofa besar (juga terbuat dari awan) yang diduduki oleh kepala sekolah.

"Duduklah," Perintah sang kepala sekolah. Kepala sekolah Sorciere Gakuen adalah seorang wanita berambut blonde panjang sepunggung. Wanita itu memiliki wibawa selaku kepala sekolah. Wanita itu bernama Kagirine Lily. Benar, ia adalah ibu dari Len.

Rin dan Len pun segera duduk di sofa awan di hadapan kepala sekolah tersebut.

"Ada apa sensei?" Tanya Rin sopan. Lily menatap Rin dan Len bergantian.

"Len, aku tahu kau sangat lemah di bidang sihir, jadi…," Lily menghentikan perkataannya sebentar, menatap Rin dan mengabaikan Len yang terlihat kebinggungan, "Rin, bisa kau ajarkan Len mengenai sihir?"

"Eh? Baik!" Ucap Rin secara otomatis. Namun, ia tiba-tiba ia tersadar akan apa yang baru saja dikatakannya…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"EEEEHHHH?!

.

Alicia: Halo… Kali ini Alice collab sama Airi Shirayuki atau Alice panggilnya sih Airi-senpai… Bagaimana… Aneh? Jelek? Ada typo ngak?

Semuanya + Alicia: Terakhir… Mohon reviewnya! XD


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorciere Gakuen**

**Story by** : **Kiriko Alicia** & **airi shirayuki**

**Vocaloid belongs to Crypton Media and Yamaha Corp**

**Rate: T**

**MAIN PAIRING: Kagamine Rin** **X** **Kagamine Len**

**GENRE** : **Humor, Romance, Fantasy**

**WARNING** : **Gaje, alur lambat/ngebut, typo berserakan, normal** **PoV. Fict ini dapat mengakibatkan hipotensi, serangan jantung, pingsan, mual, diare, setor, dll.**

**Jika sakit masih berlanjut jangan hubungi kami, trims.**

**SUMMARY: Rin Kagamine yang pintar dalam hal sihir. Len Kagirine yang bodoh dalam hal sihir. Tapi mereka memiliki satu kesamaan** : **Membuat para guru angkat tangan.**

**Enjoy!**

.

"Ada apa, sensei?"

"Len, aku tahu kau sangat lemah di bidang sihir, jadi..."

"Rin, bisa kau ajarkan Len mengenai sihir?"

"Eh? Baik!" Ucap Rin secara otomatis. Namun, ia tiba-tiba ia tersadar akan apa yang baru saja dikatakannya...

.

.

.

"EEEEHHHH?!"

**~Chapter 2~**

"EEEEHHHH?!" Rin dan Len terkejut dengan permintaan Lily-sensei tercinta. Sampai-sampai Len terjungkal ke belakang.

"Kok nge-shock gitu sih?" Lily memiringkan kepalanya bingung dengan reaksi dua makhluk *plak* di depannya.

"EEEEHHH?!" Oke, double EH. Lily langsung berdiri dari kursinya dan melipat tangannya di dada.

"Sudahlah, pokoknya mohon bantuannya, Rin. Dan Len jangan menyusahkan Rin, oke?"

"EEEHHH?!" Dengan begitu Rin dan Len dilempar dari ruangan.

"EEEHHH?!"

.

.

"Huaa, kenapa aku harus mengajari anak satu ini!? Memang sih aku yang pintar ini bisa mengajarimu" Teriak Rin sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya.

"Cuih, kepedean lu!" Len yang loe-guenya kambuh tidak terima. Tapi karena itu adalah perintah dari ibunya sekaligus kepseknya, pasrah sudah hidupnya *kayak mau mati aja*.

"Ini semua gara-gara kamu sih! Ngapain pake bodoh segala!" Jleb! Pedang Excaliber menancap di jantung Len, mati deh (Len : BELOOM!"). Muncul pertigaan*?* di dahi Len.

"Kenapa aku?! Kamu ngapain juga pinter segala!" Dan inilah penyebab Perang Dunia ke 999 muncul *ketiga aja belum*.

.

.

.

"Haah...haah...baik, aku menyerah...tolong jadi guru jadi-jadia-" Rin langsung melempar tongkat ibu peri yang tidak tahu asalnya darimana dan mengenai kepala Len.

"Strike! Fyuuh, headshot! Oke, aku akan mengajarimu!" Rin langsung mengulurkan tangannya di depan Len sambil tersenyum penuh arti. Len pun bingung dengan artinya.

"Apaan?"

"Ongkos ngajar" Len pun ber-trololol ria.

.

"Jadi, sekarang akan kuajari kau dari dasar!" Kata Rin, tapi dengan wajah licik yang memandang rendah Len.

"Hoi, mukamu menyebalkan.." Akhirnya Rin pun memulai kelasnya dengan damai dan tentram (tapi dibalik XD).

"Sudah tahu cara megang tongkat kah~?"

"Dari jaman pisangsaurus sampe pisang bisa jalan gue udah tahu!" Lu-Gue Len kambuh lagi.

"Oke, kita akan belajar mengendalikan sapu terbang~"

"Terus apa hubungannya sama tongkat?!" Rin hanya bisa tertawa licik sementara Len sedang mencari golok. Buat apa? Buat kupas pisang XD.

"Siapkan sapumu!" Perintah Rin.

"Buat apa?"

"Buat nyapu mukamu! Kita kan mau belajar, Leennn!" Tekanan darah Rin naik jadi 1954 derajat fahrenheit.

"Oke aku sudah siap!" Len telah mengambil sapu ajaibnya yang disimpan di dalam ruang kebersihan. Begitu juga dengan Rin. Lalu, mereka pergi ke lapangan sekolah agar tidak terjadi sesuatu yang menyedihkan di hati*?*. Terutama Len yang pernah menghancurkan ruang kelasnya hanya karena salah menginjak tanah liat ajaib milik guru. Sejak saat itu, barang-barang ajaib dijauhkan dari Len. Pernah juga Len hampir membuat anak naga peliharaan sekolah mati, tapi untung saja ada Rin saat itu, jadi selamat deh!.

Hari ini cuacanya lumayan cerah, tidak terlalu panas. Rin memakai topi penyihirnya, katanya biar keren aja. Rin menaiki sapu terbangnya terlebih dahulu dan terbang tidak jauh dari tanah. Setelah itu, Len mulai menaiki sapunya.

"Oke, Len. Kamu bisa terbang kan?" Rin mendekati Len yang bersiap-siap dengan sapunya.

"Yaah...bisa sih, cuma aku kurang bisa mengendalikannya. Palingan cum- HUAAA!" Tiba-tiba Len dan sapu terbangnya terbang melesat tinggi, berputar-putar, naik-turun, zig-zag, dkk.. Rin yang melihat Len yang kebingungan langsung ngakak.

"Rin, bantuin! Malah ketawa!"

"Ahahahahaaa! Maaf! Maaf! Aku bantuin..pfff!" Dengan Rin yang menahan ketawa, ia mengejar Len dan segera membantunya dengan memberikan instruksi-instruksi cara terbang yang baik dan aman.

"Len, berpikirlah dengan tenang! Kamu harus tenang dalam menerbangkannya! Setelah itu pusatkan sihirmu di sapumu dan berpikirlah bahwa kamu bisa melakukannya!" Teriak Rin. Akhirnya, Len mencoba cara itu. Ia memejamkan matanya untuk menenangkan pikirannya. Setelah cukup tenang, ia mulai memusatkan sihirnya pada sapu terbang yang ia duduki sekarang. Lambat laun, sapu itu mulai tenang dan bisa dikendalikan. Len pun terkejut.

"Eh? Aku bisa? Aku bisa! Rin, aku bisa!" Serunya sambil mengendalikan sapunya yang terkontrol. Rin pun mengangkat alisnya, 'Sepertinya tidak seperti dugaanku, tidak terlalu lama untuk mengajarinya..' Lalu Rin tersenyum. Len masih bermain-main dengan sapu terbangnya, tak lama diikuti Rin yang ujung-ujungnya balapan. Tapi, tak lama kemudian seorang guru datang ke lapangan dan memanggil mereka berdua.

"Kagamine-san! Kagirine-san! Turun sebentar! Aku ingin memberitahu kalian!" Kata guru itu. Rin yang pertama kali melihatnya langsung berhenti dan memanggil Len untuk turun. Mereka pun turun dan menghampiri guru itu.

"Ada apa, Cul-sensei?" Rin dan Len mendarat dan turun dari sapu terbangnya.

"Kalian tahu sekarang jam berapa kan?" Len langsung melihat jam ajaibnya.

"Jam 10.35, memang kenapa? Sensei gak punya jam?" Cul-sensei mengerutkan dahinya.

"Bukann! Kalian tahu kan artinya? Sekarang pelajaran di kelas!" Rin dan Len terdiam sambil tersenyum.

.

.

.

"OOOHHH IYAAA!" Mereka pun langsung berlari menuju kelas, meninggalkan Cul-sensei yang geleng-geleng.

GREEKKK

"Maaf kami telat!" Seru Rin dan Len bebarengan dengan ngos-ngosan. Semua mata di dalam kelas tertuju pada mereka.

"Ara, tak apa. Kalian hanya terlambat 5 menit, lebih baik kalian masuk dulu!" Kata Kokone-sensei di depan. Hati Rin dan Len berbunga-bangkai(?) karena guru yang mengajar baik yaitu, Kokone-sensei. Mereka segera masuk dan duduk di bangkunya.

"Haah...untung sekarang Kokone-sensei yaa..." Len mengangguk.

"Iya...kalau yang lain pasti kita dihukum..."

"Ssst, kalian diam dulu. Ada murid baru!" Kata Gumo, anak bangku sebelah. Rin dan Len mengangkat alisnya dan menoleh ke arah depan kelas dimana ada Kokone-sensei dan anak baru yang tidak disadari keberadaannya oleh Rin dan Len.

"Perkenalkan dirimu!"

"Perkenalkan, namaku Lui. Hibiki Lui. Semoga kia bisa berteman baik dan mohon bantuannya!" Kata Lui sang anak baru.

"Len, ada sebangsamu tuh!" Rin menyenggol-nyenggol tangan Len.

"Entah kenapa firasatku tidak enak..."

TBC

.

Balasan review

**-Kurotori Rei**

Okee... Arigatou sudah me-review! XD

**-Kei-T Masoharu**

Ha'i! Arigatou reviewnya! XD

.

Semuanya: Mohon reviewnya! XD


	3. Chapter 3

**-Sorciere Gakuen-**

***Ch 3***

**Story by: Kiriko Alicia and Airi Shirayuki**

**Vocaloid belongs to Crypton Media and Yamaha Corp**

**Rating: T**

**Pairing (Main): Kagamine Rin X Kagamine Len**

**Genre: Humor, Romance, Fantasy.**

**Warning: Cerita gaje, alur lambat/ngebut, typo dimana-mana, dan cerita ini dapat mengakibatkan berbagai macam reaksi terhadap para pembacanya (Menangis terharu, tertawa ngakak, kesel-kesel sendiri karena pairing lainnya tidak sesuai harapan, dll), all in Normal PoV.**

**Summary: Rin Kagamine yang pintar dalam hal sihir. Len Kagirine yang bodoh dalam hal sihir. Tapi mereka memiliki satu kesamaan: Membuat para guru angkat tangan.**

.

"Perkenalkan, namaku Lui. Hibiki Lui. Semoga kia bisa berteman baik dan mohon bantuannya!" Kata Lui sang anak baru.

"Len, ada sebangsamu tuh!" Rin menyenggol-nyenggol tangan Len.

"Entah kenapa firasatku tidak enak..."

.

.

.

**~Chapter 3~**

**.**

.

.

Lui pun mengobservasi murid-murid di kelas itu satu-persatu. Ia melihat Sukone Tei, sedang mengasah kapaknya yang berlumuran darah. Mengetahui Lui memerhatikannya, ia menoleh kearah Lui dan berkata dengan nada tajam, "Apa lihat-lihat? Mau jadi mayat hah?"

Lui langsung merinding disco (?) lalu mengelengkan kepalanya mantap. Ia pun melihat kearah murid lain, Shion Kaito. Sedang memakan es krim diam-diam dengan mulut belepotan waktu sang guru memperkenalkan dirinya.

Lalu ia melihat kearah Ring, sedang melihatnya dengan warna wajah yang sama dengan rambut Kasane Teto, teman disebelahnya (yang sedang menghitung roti perancis yang dibawanya dari rumah).

"EMAK! ROTI GUE HILANG SATU!" Pekiknya kecil. Lalu ia menoleh kearah teman disebelah kanannya, Ring yang sedang menarik-narik rambutnya dengan tatapan terus kearah depan.

"Gue serasa nge-fly Teto… Si Hibiki merhatiin gue tuh…"

Teto tidak menanggapi temannya yang sedang dimabuk cinta itu dan menoleh kearah teman disebelah kirinya, Kamiya Ted. Dan BINGO! Ted sedang makan roti Teto diam-diam.

"Ted sayang~ Apa yang sedang kaulakukan dengan rotiku hah?" Tanya Teto dengan sebuah senyuman mengerikan dan juga aura kegelapan yang menggebu-gebu, membuat Ted langsung mundur seribu langkah sampai menggaruk-garuk tembok di ujung kelas (?).

Lui tidak memerhatikan itu lagi dan kini perhatiannya teralihkan ke arah Rin yang sedang berbicara dengan Len di bagian belakang kelas. Hatinya serasa berbunga-bunga dan jantungnya dag dig dug kembang kucup (?).

"Jadi… Hibiki-san bisa duduk disebelah… Kagamine-san," Lanjut Kokone-sensei lagi sambil tersenyum ramah bagaikan malaikat. Lui mengangguk kecil dengan wajah tenang walaupun hatinya jauh berkebalikan.

"Omaigat! Omaigat! Tuhan berkehendak baik! Gua serasa nge-fly! Bisa duduk disebelah gebetan!"

Gila… Baru sehari aja belum, sudah nemu gebetan?

Lui pun berjalan dengan hati riang gembira. Lalu ia berhenti ketika ia sudah berada dihadapan Rin dan Len.

"Ada apa ya?" Tanya Rin sopan. Sedangkan Len hanya menatap Lui dengan sebuah deathglare, yang sama sekali tidak dipedulikan olehnya.

"Siapa namamu?" Tanya Lui.

"Aku? Namaku Kagamine Rin, yoroshiku."

"Kagamine Rin, nama yang bagus untuk putri yang cantik sepertimu," Ucap Lui, ngombal.

"E-Em… I-Iya… A-Apa maumu ya?" Tanya Rin, merasa risih dengan gombal gaje-nya Lui. Lui berdeham sedikit lalu mulai membuka mulut untuk berbicara.

"Rin-san, mau ngak jadi pacar gue?" Tanya Lui langsung to-de-poin dengan senyum malaikat yang membuat Ring langsung pingsan ditempat (?).

Rin cengo.

Len cengo.

Sekelas cengo.

Bahkan Kokone-sensei sendiri cengo dan langsung meratapi nasib di pojokan kelas, "Idih… Gue kalah sama murid sendiri…"

"Em… Ettou… Kamu-"

Sebelum Rin menyelesaikan omongannya, semua murid (min Len) langsung menyerbu bagaikan kerbau mengejar tebu.

"CIEEE! RIN PAKAI AKU-KAMU SAMA LUI!"

"OMAIGAT! OMAIGAT! HOT NEWS! HOT NEWS!"

"PASANG BERITA DI MADING SEKOLAH!"

"KYAAAAAA! CUTE COUPLE~!"

"Eh, tunggu! Rin kan memang lebih terbiasa pakai aku-kamu ke siapa saja kan?" Tanya seseorang yang pastinya adalah Len, tentunya tidak terima akan hal itu.

.

Krik

.

Krik

.

Krik

.

"Len… Kamu ngomong gitu karena kamu tuh cemburu ya?" Tanya Yukari memecah keheningan kuburan yang berada di kelas itu sekarang dengan wajah selidik.

"A-APA? EN-"

Namun, nasib Len kini sama seperti Rin. Belum selesai bicara, semuanya langsung menyerbu bagaikan kerbau mengejar tebu (?).

"KYAA! CINTA SEGITIGA!"

"TIDAAKKKKK! LEN-SAMA ITU MILIKKU!"

"CEPET! FOTO! FOTO! TRUS PASANG DI MADING SEKOLAH!"

"PUBLIKASIKAN! PUBLIKASIKAN!"

Kira-kira begitulah keadaan kelas sekarang. Rin hanya diam dengan wajah innocent karena kebinggungan (dan sedikit kesal karena teman-temannya membawa-bawa namanya sehingga mencemari kesucian namanya (?)). Len blushing berat, sedangkan Lui juga blushing, namun tidak separah Len.

"Tunggu dulu… Maksud kalian apa?" Tanya Rin dengan raut wajah sedikit kesal yang sontak membuat seluruh kelas menghentikan aksi gila mereka dan menatap Rin dengan pandangan tidak percaya.

"Rin… Memangnya tadi lu mau ngomong apa ke Lui?" Tanya Teto sambil memandang kearah Rin dengan ekspresi binggung. Sekelas langsung mengerubungi meja Rin

"Eh? Aku cuman mau tanya, siapa namanya. Karena aku tadi tidak terlalu mendengarkan," Jawab Rin sambil memiringkan kepalanya sedikit.

.

Krik

.

Krik

.

Krik

.

Sekelas langsung diam tidak bergerak seperti batu. Len langsung merasa gembira entah mengapa dan diam-diam menghela nafas lega.

Yukari yang melihatnya langsung tahu alasannya dan diam-diam tersenyum lebar dengan aura tidak enak dan membuat orang-orang disekelilingnya menjauh seribu langkah darinya.

"Gue bakalan jadi mak comblang nih dua anak! Fufufu…," Batin Yukari sambil ketawa ala mak lampir.

"A-A-A-A-A-A…," Lui sampai-sampai tidak tahu mau bicara apa. Mulutnya menganga dengan panjang 3 cm kebawah.

"Jadi… Namamu siapa, tadi?" Tanya Rin mengulangi pertanyaannya lagi. Lui meneguk ludahnya lalu memberitahukan namanya.

"Bagaimanapun juga, gebetan haruskan mengetahui nama kita bukan?" Pikir Lui. Lalu ia mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

"Namaku Hibiki Lui, calon kandidat suami Rin."

Semuanya langsung bertepuk tangan ria. Kecuali Len, Ring, dan Teto. Len tentunya sedang dibakar oleh api cemburu. Sedangkan Teto kini sedang berusaha menenangkan Ring yang kini tengah menggumamkan kalimat yang sama berulang kali.

"Awas kau Kagamine Rin…"

.

Alicia: Yey… Chap ini selesaii… Bagaimana ceritanya? X3

Kyoko: Ini balasan reviewnya~

.

**-Eleanor Evangelina**

Arigatou dukungan dan reviewnya ya~! Alice panggil kamu Eva ya! XD

**-Sasulno**

Arigatou sudah menunggu lanjutannya… Dan arigatou sudah me-review! X)

**-Guest**

Oke… Ini sudah lanjut! Arigatou sudah me-review! X3

**-Ryuuna Hideyoshi**

Mungkin biar Rin sekelas sama Len! #ditabok

Arigatou sudah mereview! X9

**-Kurotori Rei**

Ini sudah lanjut, arigatou sudah me-review! X3

**-Hatsune Christine**

Em… MiKai ya? Gomen… Sepertinya ngak ada… Karena ini main pairnya RinLen XC

Arigatou reviewnya, dan ini sudah lanjut! CX

**-Kei-T Masoharu**

Ha'i… Ini sudah lanjut, Kei, arigatou reviewnya! X3

.

Semuanya: REVIEW PLEASE XD


End file.
